This invention relates to the field of an article support for a pegboard and particularly for pegboards of two different sizes having two different size holes in the pegboard.
It is common knowledge that pegboards generally are made in two different sizes, one of which is approximately 1/8" in thickness wherein holes having a 3/16" diameter are formed on 1" centers, both vertically and horizontally. Another pegboard may be in use that is 1/4" thick using 1/4" holes but are also on 1" centers, both horizontally and vertically. That is, both boards are formed to utilize pegboard supports or hooks, and they are generally formed in two different sizes. Generally, one set will be used with the 1/8" board and 3/16" holes and another set of hooks will be used with the 1/4" thick board and 1/4" holes.
There have been obvious attempts to produce a pegboard hook which may be used in either pegboard without paying any apparent attention to the particular style. Most of the hooks (refers to any style of holder secured to a pegboard) are made so that they are formed from wire 1/8" in diameter and have a projection welded to the rear portion of the hook member that will either either fit into the 1/8" board or the 1/4" board. In either instance, there is no latch or projection member that engages the edge of the hole so that the hook will generally be held in place and not be removable unless some force is applied to the hook to remove the same. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,625, makes use of a mechanism just described in which there is nothing that prevents the hook from being drawn forwardly away from the board and thus causing the hook to become loose. Additionally, the upper end of the hook member does not have any means of materially holding it in place other than through the use of a small notch formed in the edge of the wire member.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,464, makes use of an arrangement similar to that shown in the Price U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,625, where there is nothing to support the upper end of the hook. In order to secure in a pegboard hole, serrations are formed around the periphery of the stud member and are used to secure the hook in place.
Neither of the above referenced devices impose any latch member in engagement with the pegboard holder to secure the hook in place.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide an article support for use with a pegboard having a thickness of one of two different thicknesses.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an article support for use with a pegboard having holes formed therein of one of two different sizes.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide bosses of generally cylindrical shape to work within the holes of the thickest pegboard.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide bosses of generally cylindrical shape to work with the upper hook and lower locking elements to secure the article support member against slippage when used with a pegboard having the smallest thickness and smallest size holes.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an article support that locks firmly into place on the pegboard.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a holder for a pegboard of different thicknesses that will not fall from the pegboard when a tool or other item is removed for use.